


You Are No Father To Me

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena struggles with Sasha's confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are No Father To Me

It wasn’t possible. The guy had to be messing with her head, trying to catch her off guard in some way, thinking that while Elena was distracted, they could use that to go after the pack. What Elena should do was tell Jeremy and Clay what had happened, treat the incident that way. Because there was no way this guy could possibly be her father.

Her father was dead. Elena had believed that for years. And while she had very little memory of her parents, the man she pictured in her mind was nothing like this Sasha. Which made her wonder how this could be, if any of what he was saying was true. If this man was her father, had he abandoned her as a child and the man who had died in the accident really her stepfather? She had attended a funeral for someone, after all, grim-faced social worker sat on one side of her and the foster parents she had only just met on the other. That would explain why this man bore so little resemblance to the man she remembered. 

Or had he faked it somehow? If so, why had he done it? Could Elena even trust any answer the man might give her anyway? The man Elena had attended a funeral for had been cremated, could they have cremated someone else altogether while Sasha started a new life under a new name?

None of it made any sense. But if this man truly was her father, why had he never come back for Elena, but allowed her to be passed from stranger to stranger? Elena had spent her whole life before she met Clay believing she never belonged anywhere, and here was the family she could have had if only her father had come back for her? Alexei, Katya, they could have been the siblings she’d spent her entire childhood dreaming that she had, imagined having every time she got passed to a new foster family and had new foster siblings to get to know, wondering why it even mattered since the foster family was only going to give up on her anyway. Why had her father abandoned her to that fate? It wasn’t as if she had been that hard to track down. She’d been a photographer at one time, she’d been well known. If her father had wanted to find her, he could have.

Even the explanation of him being a werewolf made no sense. Yes, Elena had heard Jeremy talk enough times about how anyone who ever found out that any of the pack were werewolves had to be killed. Look at Nick, feeling unable to contact his mother again for that reason, which Jeremy still didn’t know the whole story about. Yet Katya was human, and she had been allowed to remain with her father and brother, so that obviously wasn’t the reason. Why would this man have kept Katya but abandoned Elena? 

But what Elena knew she would find hardest to forgive was the fact that if her father, if that was who he truly was, in staying away he had abandoned her to Victor Olsen. If he had come back for her sooner, maybe he could have prevented Elena from being abused by that man. And that alone was enough to make Elena feel that she didn’t want a relationship with Sasha. Not now, maybe never. There were some things that she could not yet forgive.


End file.
